So Is She A Good Kisser?
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt from Tumblr, Beth walks in on a Grenna make out session. Short but sweet fic, please enjoy.


**_Anon Request: _****_Can you write something where Beth and/or April walks in on Grenna making out? Omg I can't think of the rest I just want to read this ahahah!_**

Beth (POV)

April and I move through her front door, April carrying a stack of chick flicks in her hands, while I have a pizza box. April and I move into the living room, Sara is going to be at a conference until tomorrow night, so we've decided to take over the living room, for a nice girls night in.

"Hey, can you go get Brenna? Tell her we're having a girl's night, and we're forcing her to join us." April smirks, as I move out of the living room and make my way up the stairs.

"Hey dude!" I yell up the stairs waiting for a response, I shake my head as I reach the top of the stairs, I can hear music playing softly, as I reach her door, and grab the handle pushing it open.

"Hey Bren, we got some movies—"I stop mid-sentence, when I see them. Brenna on top of Greer their lips locked, as Greer lets out a soft moan, Greer opens her eyes for a moment, and sees me standing at the door, wide eyed she pushes Brenna slightly.

"What…?" Brenna asks in confusion as her eyes follow Greer's and she practically jumps off Greer and almost falls off the bed.

"B-B-Beth…" Brenna says as she scrambles to sit next to Greer.

"Uhhh… WH-What are you doing here…?" Brenna says adjusting her half unbuttoned shirt.

"Well… I wanted to see if you wanted to join us for a girl's night in, but I see you two are having enough fun up here." I wink causing both the girls to turn crimson red.

"I mean, you could both join us if you'd like, there might not be as much action though…" I grin as both the girls turn impossibly redder, as I hold my hands up with a toothy grin.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry…" I giggle softly, "You two can join us if you'd like…" I smile and throw a wink Brenna's way and give her a thumbs up. She grabs a pillow off the bed and throws it my way, as I shake my head with a laugh, "okay… I'll leave you two to it then. Have fun." I grin as I step back out into the hallway, I pull the door shut behind me and hurry down the stairs to April.

As soon as I enter the living room, April turns around her eyes darting around, obviously looking for Brenna, she furrows her brow.

"Where's Brenna? You went to get her right?" She asks curiously, and I grin widely.

"Well… She had a guest…" I smirk and April shakes her head with a laugh.

"Who's up there with her?" She ask questioningly, moving to stand next to me and peeks up the stairs.

"Don't worry, I tortured those two enough." I wink and April shakes her head with a smile, "who is it?" April asks as I hear the door upstairs close, and footsteps in the hallway, "well you're about to find out." I smirk as Brenna slowly moves down the stairs, a still crimson faced Greer at her heels.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Greer practically tries to hides behind Brenna.

April smirks as the girl peeks out from behind Brenna.

"So this is the adorable Greer I've heard about…? It's nice to meet you… I'm April." April smiles as she steps forward, and Brenna steps to the side revealing the red faced Greer, who slowly holds out her hand.

"It— it's nice to meet you…" She stutters as her hand gently shakes, as April reaches for it taking it in hers. April smiles shaking Greer's hand as she turns towards Brenna.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a… Guest upstairs." April winks as Brenna bites her lip, and Greer's face gets even redder.

April leans close to Brenna, "you two look adorable together…" She beams and Brenna's face turns a few shades darker.

"Come on, let's get ready for the movie, unless you two would like to continue the show upstairs?" I joke and April shakes her head with a laugh, "I think we've tortured them enough… Let's watch the movie." April smirks as Brenna glances Greer's way and holds out her hand, which Greer takes quickly.

We all move into the living room, Greer and Brenna take the small couch and huddle close together while April and I hog the larger couch.

April picks up the remote, but freezes and glances towards the loveseat.

"Hey Greer…" She says with a smile as Greer and Brenna slowly turn to face us.

April beams, "welcome to the family." She smile and a wide grin slips onto Greer's features as her and Brenna cuddle close and turn back to face the movie. I glance April's way with a smile.

"What the hell… I never got an introduction into the family…" I whisper quietly as April hits me with a pillow.

"You snuck in, now watch the movie." She shushes me with a grin as I shake my head and Greer and Brenna giggle quietly, we all turn back to face the TV screen, "oh hey Bren." I say with a smile as she turns to face me.

"Yeah?" She asks quietly, a smirk slips onto my face, as the TV becomes the only sound echoing around the quiet room, I can't help but ask.

"So is she a good kisser?"

**OKAY! I know this prompt was from forever ago, but I'm working on getting these all done! :) I hope you enjoyed my dear anon! Tell me what you think! :D **


End file.
